This is an open label Phase I study. At least 10 HIV-infected pregnant women between 14 and 28 weeks gestation will be enrolled. The women will receive triple combination therapy with indinavir, 3TC, and ZDV during the antepartum period, discontinue indinavir at the start of the intrapartum period while continuing 3TC, and ZDV, and restart indinavir, 3TC and ZDV during the post partum period thru the first 12 postpartum weeks. The mother and her primary care physicians will decide if the mother will continue the same regimen after 12 weeks post partum. The infant will receive 3TC and ZDV at birth and for six weeks following birth. Pharmacokinetic evaluations on cervical secretions and plasma will be performed at the antepartum, intrapartum, and postpartum visits in the women and postnatally in the infants. Baseline and study safety evaluations will include the monitoring of adverse experiences, clinical laboratory tests, physical examinations and vital signs.